Nowe pokolenie
by fluorkofiction
Summary: Stare pokolenie herosów ustatkowało się, pobrało. Teraz mają dzieci. Te dzieci odziedziczyły ich moc, a więc idą do Obozu Herosów. Nawet nie spodziewają się co tam zastaną.
1. Prolog

Oto przed wami moje pierwsze opowiadanie na tej stronie i w ogóle w fandomie fanfiction. Zapraszam!

Prolog

- Och, przyłóż się wreszcie! – Na dźwięk tego głosu zdwoiłem wysiłki. Jeszcze mocniej i jeszcze szybciej uderzałem w worek treningowy. Wyczułem raczej, niż zauważyłem że mój trener stoi za mną. Taa… Trener Hedgehoge, najbardziej znienawidzony z trójki trenerów pracujących w klubie sportowym „Olimp". Ciekawa nazwa, nie uważacie? No to może będziecie jeszcze bardziej zdziwieni, gdy powiem wam, że znajduje się on na Olimpie. Tak, na _tym _Olimpie. Starożytna Grecja, jej bogowie i te sprawy. Trener Hedgehoge jest satyrem. Trenerka Ofelia to nimfa a trzeci trener to pomniejszy, bardzo zasuszony bożek, który prowadzi zajęcia ze strategii walki oraz medytacji. Przyjemna kompania, nie uważacie? Chodzę do tego klubu od kiedy skończyłem 8 lat. Początkowo bałem się wszystkich oprócz Ofelii, ale potem mi przeszło. Na zajęcia do klubu uczęszcza nas czworo: Ja, Diana di'Angelo, osiłek Jesper La Rue, oraz David Grace. Jesteśmy całkiem zgraną paczką, znamy się od kołyski. Mimo pewnych animozji naszych rodziców, my dogadujemy się świetnie. Wszyscy też jesteśmy potomkami herosów, półbogów. Moi rodzice to…

- Jak widzę znowu myślimy o niebieskich migdałach, co?! – Wściekły wrzask spowodował, że wyrwałem się z własnych myśli oraz zauważyłem że przez to wszystko przestałem uderzać w worek. Szlag, trener mnie za to ubije. Nie lubi opieszalstwa. – Myślisz, że jak masz sławnych rodziców, to możesz sobie tak po prostu nic nie robić?! Do roboty, pięćdziesiąt pompek! MIGIEM! – Padłem na ziemię i zacząłem wykonywać polecenie. No cóż, powinienem się tego spodziewać. Zauważyłem że wszyscy spoglądają na mnie współczująco. Uśmiechnąłem się kwaśno i kontynuowałem ćwiczenie. 10, 11, … 25… Przy czterdziestej, moje ręce zaczęły się trząść. Powoli dokończyłem i wstałem. Zerknąłem na zegar stojący w rogu pomieszczenia. Koniec zajęć. Z wielką chęcią ruszyłem do szatni.

* * *

Przebrany już pomachałem przyjaciołom, po czym ruszyłem w stronę zejścia z Olimpu. Byłem szczęśliwy, ponieważ dzisiaj były moje 13 urodziny, a to oznaczało moje przydzielenie do Obozu Herosów. Jako że moi rodzice byli półbogami także oni byli kiedyś w Obozie. To oznaczało, że jako ich syn miałem prawo wybrać do którego domku chciałbym należeć. Decyzję podjąłem już przed miesiącem: Chciałem trafić do domku Ateny. Domek Posejdona także mógłby być przyjemny, ale mimo że odziedziczyłem po tacie jego panowanie nad wodą, to lepiej władam językiem i słowem, niż żywiołem. Przecież nazywam się Will Jackson.


	2. Urodziny!

Bum bum, pif paf nowy rozdział pif paf bum z opóźnieniem puf pif ale jest bum bum

**Rozdział 1**

„_Urodziny!"_

- Wróciłem! – krzyknąłem od progu. Mama wystawiła głowę z kuchni i posłała mi szeroki uśmiech.

- Jak było? – zapytała wychodząc z kuchni i wycierając ręce w papierowy ręcznik, który następnie wyrzuciła do kosza w hallu.

- Całkiem przyjemnie, ale stary jeż znowu dał popalić – mruknąłem – ale to jak zwykle, czyli było normalnie.

- Oj tam. – mama się zaśmiała – nie przejmuj się. I wiesz, co? Chejron tęczował – użyła naszego własnego określenia na połączenie za pomocą tęczy Iris.

-Tak! – świetnie się poczułem czekałem na to od dawna.

- Chodź – mama poprowadziła mnie do salonu. Nagle zgasło światło. Przestraszony zacząłem się rozglądać, ale po chwili znowu się zapaliło i usłyszałem ogłuszający krzyk:

**NIESPODZIANKA!**

Zdumiony zobaczyłem wszystkich moich przyjaciół, znajomych, rodzinę. Była babcia Sally, dziadek Paul, dziadkowie przyjechali z San Francisco. Jesper, Diana i David także przyszli. A przecież dopiero co się z nimi widziałem! Ba, nawet wujek Tyson, cyklop, generał armii mojego boskiego dziadka, Posejdona, zdołał się wyrwać i przyszedł! Na moje usta wpełzł szeroki uśmiech. W tle, pod ścianą zauważyłem także Chejrona na jego wózku inwalidzkim. Wszyscy poprosili mnie do stołu na którym stał tort. Usiadłem, a wszyscy otoczyli mnie półkolem. Zaraz za mną stali moi rodzice, obok nich dziadkowie, potem przyjaciele, pan Brunn... Chejron. Były to jedne z najlepszych urodzin w moim życiu. Z uśmiechem na ustach zdmuchnąłem świeczki.

* * *

Goście zaczynali się już rozchodzić, a ja byłem już dość zmęczony. Wszyscy dali mi świetne prezenty, ale najlepszy otrzymałem od Tysona i od Chejrona. Tyson dał mi miecz, zaklęty tak, że kiedy go nie używałem, był wtedy zwykłym sygnetem, przedstawiającym fale na morzu. Powiedział, że sam Posejdon pomagał go zaklinać. Aby rozrósł się do zwykłego miecza należało przekręcić pierścień o 180 stopni . Dla mnie był świetnie wyważony. Chejron za to przyniósł mi z Olimpu kawałek marmuru, poświęconego przez Posejdona i Zeusa tak, aby działał niczym tarcza, gdy będę tego chciał. Został on przymocowany do bransoletki, która aktywowała się na słowo "Protect". Rozrastała się wtedy w tarczę, która była magicznie wzmocniona, oraz lekka. Poszedłem do swojego pokoju i umyłem zęby. Skoczywszy jeszcze do łazienki wziąłem szybki prysznic, po czym przebrawszy się w spodenki od piżamy. Wskoczyłem do łóżka, a będąc wyczerpany po dzisiejszym trudnym oraz ciężkim dniu zasnąłem jak tylko dotknąłem głową poduszki.

* * *

Nie lubię tego ani czytac, ani pisac, ale komentarze karmią Wena który jest obecnie chudy jak kot cierpiący na bulimię, walczący z anemią i leczący się na anoreksję.

P.S. Wybaczcie za brak litery "s" z kreską i "c" z kreską ale mój komputer ich nie przyjmuje. :/

P.S.S Dziękuję Farukowi za komentarz :D


End file.
